canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Powers
Samuel Powers (better known by his nickname of "Screech") is a character from the Disney Channel TV series, the Indiana-set "Good Morning, Miss Bliss." He was kept for the rebooted version of the show, which was the NBC TV series, the California-set "Saved By The Bell." About him Screech is a 6' tall teenage boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes, who is an awkward nerd with a crush on Lisa Turtle, but an excellent student and very honest. He is the school nerd, and has been tagging along with his best friend, Zack Morris, since they were in kindergarten and is extremely loyal to Zack. In exchange for doing Zack's homework and being roped into Zack's various stunts, Screech receives protection from school bullies and a general boost in his confidence. Screech is a good-natured goofball who is very comfortable with his geekiness and nerdiness, is clumsy and goofy, very smart, fancies himself a ladies' man, and has a number of eccentricities, including hiding in his locker, wearing extremely loud and mismatched clothes, and obsessing over science and chess. Screech's main interest is the study of insects, has an ant and fly farm, a worm collection, an interest in astronomy as he chose an astronaut for career day and has a solar system model on his bedroom wall, and owns an anthropomorphized robot named Kevin which he programmed. Despite being very intelligent, he shows a lack of common sense, because he misses the point of a joke or conversation by taking things literally instead of figuratively and blurts out secrets without realizing it. Screech is the only child of his Elvis-obsessed mother, Roberta, has a dog named Hound Dog, and is of Italian ancestry. Screech frequently pursues classmate Lisa Turtle, because he has had an unrequited obsessive romantic love fixation on her, ever since she dumped a bowl of Spaghetti-Os on his head in junior high school, manages to not let his own stupidity get him killed, and tried to sell his body to scientists because the government was stupid enough to mistake Screech for an alien. Screech does eventually end up with a girlfriend, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, and even managing to win back the support of her upper-class parents after losing it on a disastrous dinner date. Upon graduating, Screech and his friends Zack, Slater, and Kelly, attend California University. Screech remains there until his sophomore year, when he begins a work-study program at his alma mater, Bayside High, alongside Principal Richard Belding, and is initially in the role as Belding's administrative assistant. Screech retains the same bumbling tendencies he did as a teenager, often irritating Belding and leading to his new what-did-I-do catachcall "Zoinks!", an utterance originally made famous by Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo. Although it is easy to feel sorry for Screech sometimes, his annoying characteristics are over-powering, and there are many instances where he exposes secrets, gets his friends into trouble, or creates unnecessary chaos that makes it hard to shrug off just because of his quirky aloofness, it is simply just annoying and at times being a bad friend. Screech wrote a poem called “When Morning Comes”: "When morning comes, I raise my head, Shut off the alarm and get out of bed, I brush my teeth like Mother said, And I always feed my spider, Ted." The gallery of pictures Samuel Powers 2.png Screech, Nikki, Mikey, and Zack.png Worried Screech.png Nikki, Screech, and Lisa.png Screech's kareoke.png Bayside High's class of 1993.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists